Odd Beginnings
by 3OfAKind
Summary: When the Sacred Jungle Gem is in danger of being stole, two girls will do anything to save it. Meeting the Teen Titans, and asking for their help is onely one step in this twisted plot for the Gem. Many Pairings OC WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**Emma: So, I know that our avid readers all know who AJ, Falcon, Joy, and Aaron are. Liv and I use them enough that you all **_**should **_**know them at least. But, what no one- even Liv yet -knows is how AJ, Joy, and Aaron started. We've heard Jhonen and Flacon's beginning, we know how Arrow, Apollo, and Jessi got introduced. We even know how the Charmers and Yori came about; but AJ Joy and Aaron are a mystery in their origins. So, I decided to dig up the first story I ever wrote about them, and edit it to their present character, and post it! Of course, Liv will be helping me out and there will be about three chapters before the Titans meet AJ. Another five or six until Joy and Aaron join her for good. Because AJ started alone, separated from Joy a year ago- well, why don't I just get going?**

**I don't own Teen Titans, but I own AJ, Joy, and Aaron ^_^ enjoy!**

**Odd Beginnings**

**Chapter One: Red Eyes**

The sun was higher then she had ever seen it; it seemed to be directly over her, but not like at high noon. Where she came from, the sun barely shone at all, here it was stifling and she regretted wearing the outfit she had; now instead of glamorous, the black corset top, red skinny jeans, and black combat boots were hot and stood out more then needed. Not that anyone would notice, out here in the desert, no one would see her outfit. She tried to remind herself why she had decided to go into the dessert between Arizona and Nevada, but she couldn't remember. Her body was growing faint now, and she felt a fool for thinking her powers and her water would sustain her through a desert. She found a small clump of Cacti and sat below one, for the shade. She seemed even smaller compared to the large barrel cacti as she leaned into the shade and felt herself dozing form exhaustion.

"_Hola_?" A voice asked calmly. She couldn't move, her body was too tired, too deprived of water." _¿Senorita_? _¿Estás bien?[1]_" She still couldn't answer, but she opened her eyes to the shape of a man. Her vision didn't permit her to see any specifics about him, only his outline in the hot sun. He gasped lightly at her eyes; beautiful pools of crimson ruby, with brown flacks splattered around artfully, as if on purpose." _¿Cuál es su nombre_?[2]"

She didn't know exactly what he was asking, she still only knew about two or three Spanish words. But, she knew the word "_nombre_" meant name. She turned her eyes to his hazel ones and tried to form words.

"_Soy Argyle_…[3]" She said. Then the darkness took over. The boy smiled and picked up the slight girl and began off towards a large mesa in the distance.

!

!

Argyle awoke to the smell of spiced breakfast and rain. She tried to sit up, but her head spun and she let her head fall back against the down pillow.

"_Oh, estás despierto![4]_" The boy from before- because Argyle now realized he was only a little older then herself -was standing in the door to the room she was in. He was gorgeous ; Dark brunette, kind emerald eyes and mocha colored skin. She was confused by his words, because they were in Spanish, but she thought they sounded happy." _¿Te sientes mejor?[5]_"

"I'm sorry I- um _no hables_- ugh wait," AJ said standing. She wobbled over to the boy and then stood on tiptoe to touch his forehead with her fingertips- he was so much taller then her; Argyle chuckled at this and shook her head, everyone was taller then her. She only stood at 5'0" on a good day, and almost everyone who wasn't a child was taller then her. She closed her eyes as an onslaught of information slid from his mind into hers." Ah, that's better. _Mi nombre es Argyle, viajé por el desierto con la esperanza de encontrar las antiguas ruinas de civilizaciones pasadas. Estoy buscando la Gema Jungle, en Argentina. Gracias por salvarme, lo aprecio mucho_.[6]"

" I speak English, you just had to ask," The boy said as Argyle fell back to flat foot." You're tiny Y'know that?" Argyle huffed at that and blushed at her mistake on the language." You don't have to be embarrassed. Everyone makes mistakes. My name is _Aaron_."

"Aaron," Argyle said. She tested the name on her lips and smiled. He shook his head at her and said it again. She tried once more but couldn't pronounce it right, as he had said it.

"Ah-Run," Aaron pulled out the vowels so Argyle could get it. She scrunched her brows in concentration and tried forming the vowels silently before trying again. Aaron couldn't stop the burst of laughter that bubbled from his lips and Argyle gave him an odd look." You look like a child, Argyle. A child who can't figure out a math problem, but is so determined to figure it out."

"Was that a crack about my size?" Argyle asked. Aaron let out another peal of laughter and wiped at his happy tears.

"No, if I was making a joke about your size," Aaron said with a grin," I would call you a pixie. You look like the stories my _abuela_ used to tell me about little girls with wings who sat on flowers and threw dust at people."

"I'm not a pixie," Argyle said. She huffed and jumped up to sit criss-cross style. Aaron went to catch her, frantic that the girl would hurt herself, but Argyle was floating now in midair, her legs crossed like a child's." Oh, sorry, usually I warn people about my powers…"

"Argyle why are your eyes red?" Aaron asked suddenly. Argyle was startled by this question and gave him an odd look.

"Well, it's part of my powers…" Argyle said softly," I have- had… A sister. Her eyes were ice-blue. A blue I've never seen before… She, well I lost her in our last raid, it was near Mexico City… I came here in hopes that someone would know where she was. And because I know there are ruins nearby that have information on the Jungle Gem… We need to find it, because bandits- ones who killed our parents -are after it, and they know how to harness its power… We can't let them…"

"And why is that?"

"It would give them control of us. They'd use us as puppets to do their biding, pinning us as the criminals while they reap the benefits. And it wouldn't stop there, the Gem gives the user control over reality itself." Argyle's ruby eyes were full of worry and stress.

"Then we'll stop them." Aaron announced confidently, smiling down at the small magical girl. She gave him a startled look and stood on her feet again to meet him." I have a cousin in Steele City that may be able to help you. Ever heard of the Teen Titans?" Argyle shook her head. "They're a group of super powered teenagers who banned together to protect the world. Thiers dozens of them in each country."

"Is your cousin a Teen Titan?"

"Kind of, Karin, or rather Bumble Bee, is leader of Titans East," Aaron said trying to explain," They're a branch of the real Titans. I'll take you there tomorrow." A small smile lit the young girl's face, causing her burgundy eyes to shine brilliantly.

'_Almost like garnets...'_ Aaron thought to himself. In fact, the rest of her was just as mesmerizing. Short and cropped dark ebony hair and skin a few shades darker than his own. Exotic wasn't a strong enough word to describe her. And just for a moment, Aaron wondered if this beautiful and majestic stranger was slowly creeping her way into his heart. Then, suddenly Argyle shook her head and her burgundy eyes shone sad again.

"I can't let you," Argyle said." I wish I could, but I can't get you tangled in this Aaron." He was momentarily startled that she managed to pronounce it right this time." I can't… You've been so nice to me already, and if you get caught up in this mess with the Gem, they'll kill you… I can't let that happen… I'm sorry, forgive me when you wake up."

Aaron didn't have time to ask what she was apologizing for; she brought a hand up, now glowing with golden energy, and touched his cheek. Aaron relaxed to her touch, but then his gaze began to grow fuzzy.

"Argyle- what?"

"I'm using manna in the air," Argyle said softly, her eyes sad. She was the only thing still focused in Aaron's vision. Even in his fuzzy mind he could tell how beautiful she was." I'm going to put you to sleep… When you wake up, I'll be gone and hopefully you can forget me… Goodbye and thank you."

!

!

Argyle pulled her scarf closer around her as the rain poured down around her. She moved on through the sheets of rain and the occasional gust of wind. She finally came to the lake, and the island where the odd-shaped T-Tower was. The man form town had not been wrong in his directions. She floated up and over the water, erratically being battered from side to side by the weather. Finally she reached the tower and knocked at the door; she was soaked through to the bone and she was exhausted again. She felt like she was stuck in déjà vu; this felt like when Aaron had found her. Aaron; oh that boy had plagued Argyle's thoughts for days now. Days she had wondered why she hadn't let him in, why she had left him and ran. She wondered why she had ran from the man who had made her heart race and only wanted to help. Even now, as she felt her body fall into the door, it felt as if he were catching her and bringing her inside to the warmth of the tower. Saving her life once again.

!

! 

**Translations: [1] Ma'am are you okay?**

**[2] What's your name?**

**[3] I'm Argyle**

**[4] Oh, you're awake!**

**[5] Are you feeling better?**

**[6] My name is Argyle, I traveled into the desert in hopes of finding the old ruins of past civilizations. I am looking for the Jungle Gem, in Argentina. Thank you for saving me, I appreciate it a lot.**


	2. Shit Happens

**Emma: So, I was going to give Liv next chapter, but I had this already half typed and went ahead and finished. Liv can have the next chapter, since I decided to re-write chapters three-five. I hope everyone enjoyed the first intro to AJ- first known as Argyle -and I want to explain why she ditched Aaron. She knows she's tangled up in some stuff- things that later tie into a plot arch with her and Joy -and that she doesn't want Aaron in that. No worries though, he's persistent and gets the girl in the end ^^ so, I don't own Teen Titans- if you haven't realized by now -I hope you enjoy!**

**Odd Beginnings**

**Chapter Two: Shit Happens**

Argyle was getting tired of waking up in weird places. She silently chided herself for pushing through the storm, but she had wanted to beat Aaron to the Titans East, and hopefully make him forget her. Argyle covered her eyes with her arm- blocking out the room with red walls and black trimmings -trying not to think about him for now. How his smile and laugh had made her heart leap, or how when he called her a pixie, she found it so endearing, and how he helped her say his name right was cute.

"Damn you cruel fate," Argyle said in her British lilt. She started to sit up, but stopped when the door opened. A girl with two buns and a gold and black outfit stepped inside the room. She was laughing, and Argyle caught some of her thoughts, realizing this must be Karin, or Bumble Bee. The wings on her back suggested Argyle had been right about her assumption. She looked sort or like Aaron, same mocha skin and wide set eyes; but hers were a golden brown, not the enchanting forest-emerald mix that Aaron's were. Argyle sighed at this thought." Um hi? I'm-"

"Argyle."

The voice who said this wasn't that of a female. It was deep bass and made the girl's heart melt. No, she didn't want to hear that voice; Argyle's burgundy eyes went wide and she jumped up, reaching for her bag and for her gloves to grab more manna. She wouldn't let him do this; she wouldn't let him throw his life into turmoil because he had silly feelings for the girl who was bad luck. A hand caught hers before she could grab her black leather gloves used for her powers; the hand was that lovely mocha color and much larger then her own child-like one. Argyle gasped as the his rough calluses brushed against her dark and smooth skin.

"Why did you-"

"You ran." He said cutting her off. It wasn't a question, only a statement about what she did. It wasn't even an accusation, there was no blame in his voice. Argyle turned her face up until her burgundy eyes met that enchanting green color." You ran away… It was to save me though, wasn't it? "

"How did you-"

"I have powers too, silly… I can read your mind just as well as you can read mine." Aaron said softly. Argyle turned her eyes from his and blushed; she would have to keep her thoughts in check around him." Please don't… I love your erratic and random thought process… It's so refreshing compared to the regular cookie-cutter thought processes."

Argyle ignored the flip her stomach did when he said this; she could not however, ignore the flush that came when his hand traveled to her wrist and traced an absent circle there. She felt her dark skin flush red at his touch and she yanked her hand back; in her world, there was no room for romance. At an inch for love and caring to bloom, because she would only bring them hurt.

Her twin sister and her were a rare pair. Joy was a Good Luck Aura Mage; whatever she did worked out, she was all good luck and all good things. Even if her attitude and demeanor was anything but charming. She liked to stay reclusive, mysterious even. Argyle was a Bad Luck Mage the total opposite of Joy; whatever she did would work, but cause bad luck for those around her. She would only cause harm and dismay to those she loved. Normally Argyle could control the majority of her bad luck power; she could cut off her bad luck aura and hone it only when needed. However, when she held a large amount of emotion for someone, the bad luck would leak out and manifest around that person.

"Leave me alone," Argyle said with a firm voice and narrowed eyes, letting the man know she meant business. Aaron backed up, his eyes still studying her, and allowed his cousin to step forward and look at her.

"Impossible." he suddenly smirked. "You should know that whenever two souls meet, something is born of it. Whether it be good, bad, or anything in between. And you, my dear, have been plaguing my thoughts ever since we met."

Argyle shook her head, refusing to give in to this man who clearly had no idea what he was dealing with. She refused to let him see her blush, see her embarrassment to his touch and his compliment. She refused to give him hope that she had no right to give.

"Even so, I can't risk you getting involved," Argyle said softly." These guys after me and the gem are far worse than you can imagine. It would be in your best interest that you let me leave."

"Then call me a fool, because you're not going anywhere." his voice was once again, serious and determined. The red eyed girl sighed in defeat, falling back down on the sofa she'd been laying on. Aaron made his way to the couch to sit on its arm and stare down at Argyle.

"At least not without an explanation." Bumble Bee intervened. She knew her cousin was stubborn about things, and this was obviously something he wanted a lot; which meant he wouldn't give up for a good while, if ever." Who's after you and what do they want?"

"Bandits," Came Argyle's reply. She lay back on the couch, arm over her eyes and body language full of defeat." They've been following me and my sister for years. They killed our family and now they're after a rare artifact called the Jungle Gem. If they find it, it would be the end of the world as we know it."

"Any idea where the gem could be?"

"My guess would be somewhere in Africa, but I don't know specifics." Argyle gave a sigh as Aaron touched her hand gently, in comfort. She was done fighting for now.

"I might know someone who might." Bee winked and approached the large computer stationed in front of the bay windows. Nimble hands typed away at the keyboard for a few seconds before the screen above her lit up with the silhouette of a teenage boy. Black spikey locks, ivory skin and a black and white mask over his eyes.

"What's the problem, Bumble Bee?" he asked.

"Could I talk with Beast Boy, Robin?"

"Uh, sure. What for?"

"I'll explain in a sec." Robin nodded and a split second later, another boy colored green in every way with pointed ears and fangs appeared on screen. "Gar, do you know of something called a Jungle Gem?"

"Yea, it's a rare jewel sacred to Africa. It's said to have special powers, but no one's seen it in hundreds of years."

"This girl here, says some bandits are after it. Would you know where to find it?"

"Not really." he replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Steve and Rita used to tell me stories about it when I was younger. All they said was that if it were to fall into evil hands, the world as we know it would ease to exist."

Argyle stood and motioned for Bumble Bee to move. The heroine did as she was told and Argyle sat before the screen smiling at the green boy.

"Hi, Beast Boy was it?" Argyle smiled." I'm Argyle Jaisons, it's nice to meet you."

"Argyle? Wow that's a mouthful!"

"I've been told before."

"Mind if I call you AJ instead?"

"I don't really mind, it's kind of cute," AJ giggled. Aaron moved to her side and gave Beast Boy a meaningful look. The green boy put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey I got my eyes on a purple girl and its not Nessa," Beast Boy smiled," The tiny British Pixie is all yours."

"I'm all no ones thank you very much," AJ said indignantly." You said your friends Steve and Rita told you about the Gem? Well, my twin sister and I have information that it is in the Sahara somewhere. A secret ruin that is near the center of the worst dessert ever. There are coordinates Joy and I found while in France, they may help. But I would be very grateful if you gave me any and all information you had… Legend or otherwise."

"Well all I know is that Rita had a song she learned in a village near the Sahara," Beast Boy remembered." One of the lyrics was 'Hidden in my sand filled arms/ Hides the worlds strongest Charm.' Then further down the song, it says 'Find me sleeping here in ice/ The secret song to pay my price.' but I never understood what it meant."

AJ had been staring at the boy until he started talking about the song. She stood after he finished, and her face was shadowed by her bangs.

"Thank you Beast Boy," AJ said offering a brittle smile," That helps a lot." She stood to leave as Bumble Bee said goodbye and turned the screen off. AJ moved towards the door and she was stopped by the yellow-clad teen." Karin, I promise I just need some air. Send Aaron with me if you have to…"

"Good idea," Bumble Bee said," Aaron, from this moment on, you are her guard. You are to keep her safe, stay with her, and watch over her."

"I was planning on that anyway, Cousin."

"Well I figured that much."

"_Cuando el corazón se encuentra un corazón que maches, no dejar ir. Se aferra hasta que el corazón que ama. Estoy apegado a esta chica, y yo estaré hasta que mi corazón detiene. Usted tiene mi palabra_. [1]" Aaron said softly. AJ heard him but didn't have time to translate in her mind. Bumble Bee smiled and let AJ pass with Aaron at her heels." You're not just getting air…"

"What was your first tip off?" AJ asked as they came out onto the roof. She pulled her bag- which she had been hiding behind her back -and yanked out a black rain slicker.

"Besides the bag?" Aaron asked. AJ's lips quirked into a smile as he pulled a bag out from the rafters in the stairwell." Well you were thinking pretty loudly, so that was my second tip off. Bee was so busy listening, she didn't notice I phased into my room, up here, and then back down. Just in time to hear you giggle at Gar of course."

"I did not giggle," AJ said in a disgruntled tone. Aaron gave her a level look and she huffed angrily." Even if I did, you don't own me. I am not yours to control."

"No I cannot control you," Aaron said. AJ was taken by surprise as she was pinned against the wall. Rain drizzled around them, soaking both to the bone; but AJ's mind was on the unnamable green in Aaron's eyes." But I intend to show you that you and I are meant to belong to one another."

AJ's thoughts were muddled by his warm breath against her lips and his free hand tracing the curve of her jaw. He brushed his lips over her nose, her forehead, and then her chin. AJ's breath caught in a gasp with each soft brush of the lips.

"L-let me g-g-go," AJ tried to say shakily. She wouldn't let him see how much his touch made her shiver in delight; how his kisses made her legs go wobbly but he caught her waist before she could fall." I- I- Aaron…"

"Argyle." Aaron said back. Argyle shivered again and tried to pull away." Not yet, I have one last thing I'm going to prove to you."

He kissed her lips this time, softly, and swiftly. AJ felt her heart leap at this touch, and she automatically fell into the kiss. As if she had been waiting her entire life for this touch and his kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She didn't care that this was wrong, and she would regret it later. She didn't care, at that moment, nothing mattered at all except his kiss, his touch, his scent, and his taste.

"I shouldn't have done that," Aaron said. AJ smiled and nodded." I won't take it back though, and I intend to d it again… Why are you so scared?"

AJ explained her Mage powers, and Aaron started laughing. AJ was confused until he yanked her up into a kiss again.

"I'm an Aura Elementalist Argyle," Aaron said," And a Negate Mage; my power is to control aura and negate others powers! Your powers can't hurt me because I negate them when we're together!"

**Emma: Sorry another cliff hanger, kind of, but I don't want to make this too long ^^ R&R kids! And love Liv for editing and helping me!**

**Spanish Translation:**

**[1] When the heart finds a heart that maches it, it does not let go. It holds on until that heart loves it back. I am attached to this girl, and I will be until my heart stops. You have my word on that.**


	3. True Colors

**Olivia- I think Emma's off to a great start with the origins of Joy, AJ and Aaron. You're really beginning to see just who they are and where they started out. Now, in this chapter, i'm gonna play a little bit more on the song Em put in the last ch. Kindof describe how it fits into the story. R&R! **

Odd Beginnings

Chapter 3- True Colors

Against her better judgement, Argyle decided to stay with Aaron at Titans East. She knew Aaron knew the consequenses of helping her, but he excepted them with strife. The thought alone made the raven haired girl smile uncontrollably. She slept peacefully that night. For the first time since her sister was taken from her, almost a year ago.

AJ awoke to a constant spanish babble. At first, she thought it to be Aaron, but it then occured to her that this voice or voices were much younger than that of the hispanic man.

"Es que un duende?"

"¿A quién se parecen? Peter Pan?"

"ella es soo, pequeña, ella tiene que ser un hada ... o de hadas."

"Entonces ¿dónde está sus alas, el genio?"

"Cállate! Ella es despertar!"

"No me digas qué hacer idiota."

"Shhhh!"

Burgundy eyes opened to see two identical children staring down at her, both with curious expressions. She began to sit up, causing the two boys to jolt back a few feet.

"Hola! Somos Mas y Menos! Los gemelos más rápido del mundo! Podemos viajar a la velocidad de la luz al tocar."

"Estoy Argyle." AJ replied, thankful that she'd learned spanish the day before from Aaron. "Amigo de Aaron and Bumble Bee. Y no, no soy un hada. Soy un mago aura." The twins seemed satisfyed with the explanation and left the small girl to herself.

"Those two have a short attention span." laughed a voice. Burgundy eyes gazed upon a handsome fair skinned man with long black hair and dark eyes. He wore a black and blue spandex unitard that showed off his toned body. "I'm Garth, but you can just call me Aqualad." he said, comming forward and offering Argyle his hand. She excepted the friendly gesture, but what surprised her was when they made contact, she suddenly thought of Joy. Her heart clenched at the thought of her lost sister, but she managed to keep a smile. Aqualad led her to the bottom of the T shapped tower to a garage. Aaron and Bee sat atop a large space ship looking vehicle, staring down at her and Aqualad.

"C'mon, AJ. We gotta be in Jump City in an hour!" Bee called, motioning for her to climb aboard. The small girl complyed and floated up to Aaron who sat her next to him in his pod.

3

3

3

Just as Bee had said, Argyle was staring at a doublicate of Titan East's tower. But this one was the original and inside housed the original Teen Titans. Arygle wasn't usually a people person so she didnt give much thought into meeting others. She remained calm as Aaron and Bee led her down a long corridor, comming to a stop in front of two steele doors.

"They're in there." it was more like a statement rather than a question as Arygle took one last look at Aaron, who had his hand laced with hers.

"No need to be nervous." he smiled, tightening his grip on her hand. "You've no need to be, just smile that dazzing smile of yours and they'll love you instantly."

"Aww, who says you can't be charming, couz." Bee laughed as she opened the door to reveal a living room of sorts. But her vision suddenly went totally green as a pair of bright emerald eyes acompanied by pointed ears and fangs popped up.

"Nice to finally meet ya AJ!" Beast Boy pipped, grinning his toothy smile as he shook her hand. AJ looked on in awe, trying to figure out what exactly the green teen was.

"Ignore the grass stain." a girl about AJ's age pushed Beast Boy away from the newcommers. She was maybe a head or so taller than Argyle, fair skinned, long violet hair and red chakra on her forehead. But what caught AJ's attention was her eyes. Deep sapphire that glittered with laughter and mischief. "I'm Vanessa Roth, but everyone knows me as Falcon. You must be Arygle." AJ nodded, still studying the Roth girl.

"Lovely to meet you, Falcon." AJ exchanged a soft smile before she was introduced to the other Titans. Falcon pointed out a tall redhead with green eyes. "That's Kori Anders aka Starfire. And next to her is Robin, you met him yesterday over video chat. The tall mechanical dude is Victor Stone aka Cyborg. Hazel eyes is my boyfriend, Jhonen Moore, aka Bohusk. And last but not least is my twin sister, Rachel aka Raven." AJ was shocked to see the two Roths were indeed twins, identical even. The only clear differences were Raven's eyes were soft amethyst and her violet hair was alot shorter than Falcon's.

"It really is a joy to meet you all, but if I can just get the song Beast Boy told me about yesterday, i'll be on my way."

"Won't you stay for a bit?" Robin asked. "I mean we'd like to help you if we can."

"No thank you. I tend to work alone, no offence to any of you."

"Suit yourself." Beast Boy came forward and handed Argyle an envelop with the song's lyrics.

"Really, you won't stay?" Falcon asked, her voice somewhat dissapointed. She reached out to grasp AJ's hand, but was met with a white and red spark as their hands connected. A sharp jolt ran down the lenghts of thier spines, causing both to shiver. AJ jerked her hand away and ran out the room. Aaron was on her heels in an instant, causing the others to stare questioningly at Titans East.

"Don't look at me," Aqualad said, holding his hands up in mock surrender." Mas y Menos and I just met her. Bee's the one whose known her longest; her and Aaron."

"I don't know much about her either." Bumble Bee said," She only talks to Aaron..."

Falcon stared at her hand, the one that had glowed red when it touched AJ's. She clenched a fist and glanced at the door.

"I sense something about that girl," Raven mused, coming to stand beside her sister.

"Yeah..." Falcon replied, her face solom as she stared at her right hand. Then she grinned and gave a short giggle." But I like her!"

3

3

3

AJ ran until she couldn't feel her legs anymore and fell against the nearest wall. Aaron came to her side and scooped her up into his arms.

"Argyle?" He asked softly. AJ said nothing and burried her face into the crook of his neck." Are you-"

"Shes like me," AJ murmered. "Its errie how much she and I are alike, yet soo different...just like Joy."

"She reminds you of your sister?"

"Her eyes...they're the same color as Joy's...I miss her." Aaron stroked the girl's short onyx hair as she silently wept into his shirt. A few moments past and she sat up, wiping her tear stained eyes.

"Are you gonna be alright?" AJ nodded and smiled slightly.

"I will be. I just need to be by myself for a few minutes. I'll be on the roof if you need me." Aaron nodded and kissed the palm of her hand before she floated up to the top of the tower. The latino boy returned to the opps room to be greeted by Nessa.

"She ok? I sence her aura is grey now."

"She'll be fine, Vanessa. Arygle just wants to be alone."

3

3

3

Argyle breathed deeply as soft and salty winds carressed her form. She sat on the edge of Titan's Tower, staring out at the bay.

"Joy...where are you?" she whispered, but her voice was stolen by the breeze. Her emotions were soo haywire at the moment that she didn't sence the two sapphire eyes watching her from the shadows. Vanessa used this to her advantage, using her empathic powers to see inside Arygle's mind. The violet haired girl frowned at the inner storm within the raveness, wanting nothing more but to help. So she decided on the first thing that came to mind, taking a deep breath before exiting the shadows. Channeling a bit of her powers to her vocal chords to emit soothing auras into the air using her voice. AJ turned sharply once she heard the intrancing melody.

_You with the sad eyes  
don't be discouraged  
oh I realize  
it's hard to take courage  
in a world full of people  
you can lose sight of it all  
and darkness still inside you  
can make you fell so small _

Falcon's eyes and voice said it all. Argyle was not only surprised but also touched. No one, besides Aaron, had bothered to care soo much for her. A lopsided grin pulled at her lips.

__

But I see your true colors  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors are beautiful  
like a rainbow 

Falcon outstretched her hand and grasped AJ's. Instead of red and white, thier hands glowed in a multitude of bright colors. The burgundy eyed girl didnt know wether Falcon was causing it or it was a reaction between the two girl's powers. __

Show me a smile then  
don't be unhappy, can't remember  
when I last saw you laughing  
if this world makes you crazy  
and you've taken all you can bear  
you call me up  
because you know I'll be there 

**Spanish Translations-**

**"Is she a pixie?" **

**"Who do i look like? Peter Pan?"**

**"She's soo small, she has to be a pixie...or a fairy." **

**"Then where's her wings, genius?"**

**"Shut up! She's waking up!"**

**"Don't tell me what to do, idiot!" **

**"Hiya! We're Mas y Menos! The fastest twins in the world! We can travel at the speed of light when touching." **

**"I'm Argyle. Friend of Aaron and Bumble Bee. And no, i'm not a pixie. I'm an aura mage." **


	4. Bad Day?

**Emma: Sorry I've been away guys you have no idea what's been going down on this end. I'm attempting to catch up with some of these stories while I'm on break and my grades are decent. So, I'm gonna finish up this chapter for 'Odd Beginnings' then maybe work on Mr. Right Drama so then Liv can finish that up with her amazing ideas- per usual. I'm also working on a new idea for a 'Recess' fic; yes you may laugh but I've started re-watching episodes online and am now obsessed with making a good TJ x Spinelli story. So, as usual, I don't own anything except the OC.**

**Odd Beginnings**

**Chapter 4: Bad Day?**

After Flacon's touching performance she and AJ made their way down to the Common Room, arms looped around one another's waists and catching up like they'd always been friends. AJ was just telling Falcon about the time she had gotten in trouble with the British Embassy over a misunderstanding with scones, when they ran into Aaron and Jhonen- who seemed to be arguing. AJ flitted over to Aaron's side and tilted her head in confusion, but Aaron was yelling Spanish obscenities and curses.

"_Aarón, ¿qué te pasa?(1)_" AJ asked trying to calm him. Aaron glanced down at AJ with her worried red-brown eyes and perfect cherry lips parted in a curious "o" and his green eyes softened. He pulled her into a hug and sighed against the hollow of her throat. AJ patted his back and smiled." Now what's wrong _Mi amor_(2)?"

"He said you're on something," Aaron said glaring at Jhon. Nessa smacked her boyfriend in the back of the head and he glared at her and then Aaron.

"Okay, okay that is _not _what I said!" Jhon said." I _said _your girlfriend _acts _like she's on drugs. I did not says he was! I mean she comes in here asking for help, then runs off when Nessa _talks _to her! I mean excuse me if I think that's a little weird!"

"Aaron, Jhon was only joking, love!" AJ said pulling Aaron away from Jhon. She gave Nessa a smile and a "we'll talk more later" look. AJ led Aaron towards the roof again and kept cooing to him in Spanish and her British lilt here and again. He calmed immediately at her words and pulled her up towards him once they were alone again." I know you meant well, love, but you don't have to jump to my rescue all the time!"

"Argyle I know you don't need it," Aaron said smiling and stealing a kiss from the small girl," But the thing is, you've never had someone to jump to your defense. I mean you told me everything these few weeks and I know you and Joy were alone for most of your life. You two only had each other and you didn't have anyone to jump to your rescue when you needed it. You played the knight in shining armor and the Princess for seven years. Let me be the knight for now."

Somewhere along his speech, AJ felt tears pricking at her eyes. He was right, no one had ever been there to save her or protect her, she had done it for herself. She hugged him tightly and both turned when a panting Beast Boy barged onto the roof.

"BB breathe!" AJ and Aaron chuckled. They both stopped abruptly once Beast Boy caught his breath and spoke, however.

"AJ there's a girl downstairs that says she's you're twin sister!" Beast Boy said." But she doesn't look a thing like you! I mean she's tall and has long black hair, and these weird ice-blue eyes… AJ?"

AJ had shot off at the word "sister" and "doesn't look a thing like you". Aaron grabbed BB's hand and pulled him after the small girl. AJ entered the common room first and vaulted herself over the couch. She flipped in midair and levitated for a moment, but the second her feet touched the floor, she was off again and throwing herself into the arms of a tall girl with blue eyes. Aaron and Beast Boy watched in confusion until Raven and Nessa laughed and dragged them over to the hugging girls.

"I was trying to tell you BB," Nessa sighed," I read her mind! And even if she had been lying, AJ told me all about her twin sister Joy! But you had to run off and get AJ because you were so worried about them being after the girl. Jeeze Argyle you're here barely three hours, and everyone is wrapped around your pretty little fingers!"

"She was always like that," Joy smirked. It was the first bit of emotion Joy had shown since getting to the Tower. She held AJ, who was crying happy tears and speaking frantic French, Romanian, and Spanish to her sister." Argyle calm down! I'm here and I intend to stay for awhile!"

"_Nu te mai lasa-ma din nou_!(1)" AJ cried in broken Romanian." I mean you up and get separated and then I don't see you for two damn years! I ought to be kicking your bloody arse as well as hugging it! I mean what happened to _locuiesc împreuna(2)_?"

Joy took these curses and broken words of joy with a stoic face. She let AJ cry and yell it out until the girl was hiccupping and calmed down a little more. She hugged Joy once more and Joy offered a shy smile. AJ wiped her eyes and smiled back; no matter how mad AJ was at her sister for being away, she loved her twin more then anything.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I was allowed a proper hello," Joy said in a clipped British lilt that matched AJ's." My name is Amanda Joy Jaisons, and I go by Joy. As AJ has probably told you were are Aura mages, as well as this generation's Good Luck and Bad Luck Mages. I am an empath so don't expect much emotion. All the emotion in this room is already getting to my head…"

"Joy-Bug is my twin but we're polar opposites!" AJ giggled. She linked arms with her sister and grinned widely at having her twin so close again." Of course, neither of us will ever hesitate to rip your bones out one by one, drain your blood, and use your dead body as a scarecrow for out gardens, if you ever double cross us!"

The room grew silent as AJ offered a childish giggle to the end of this gruesome statement. Aaron was the only one in the room at ease with the words from his girl's mouth. He leaned against the wall with a lazy grin as the room stared at AJ.

"You sure know how to pick 'em there Rice boy," Speedy said with a laugh. Aaron grinned at this and swooped AJ up for a smoldering kiss. When he pulled back a dish on the counter blew to shards and Joy blushed with a hurried "Sorry!" but no one really minded nor noticed.

"I love the girl I picked," Aaron said proudly. Joy turned from the overly romantic scene just as Aqua Lad and Bumble Bee entered the room. Aqua Lad glanced up at the new hero, and did a double take. He shot over and grabbed her hand up in his." Wow Garth hasn't jumped that fast since Roy ate fish three nights in a row…"

"Hello Miss," Aqua lad said with a smile to Joy," I don't think we've had the joy of being introduced yet. I'm Garth, also known as Aqua Lad. Who may you be?"

"Amanda Joy Jaisons," Joy said monotonously and staring at Gath's hand holding hers as if it were a bug needing squashing." And if you don't let go of my hand I'm afraid this introduction will be cut short."

"By what?" Garth asked curiously, holding her hand only tighter.

"This," Joy said flicking her free wrist and sending the water loving boy through the window. She walked off, brushing her hands of dust, as if she had done nothing at all. AJ giggled at her sister's actions and waved her hand so that Garth landed in the center of the room again choking up cold water.

"Joy-Bug is an empath Fish-Boy," AJ giggled," She doesn't like physical interaction or emotions unless it's with me or another empath or aura user. Sorry if she scarred and or scared you!"

"Are you kidding?" Aqua Lad laughed." She's amazing! And beautiful! I mean, those eyes! They're like Nessa's, only prettier! Erm, no offense Ness…" The girl gave a shrug and turned back towards her sister." And the whole no emotion thing? No biggie! I mean Beast Boy and Raven have been-"

"SHUT IT!" Said dark and green hero yelled at once. Garth shut his mouth but shot off after Joy. A few crashes and Celtic curses were heard, along with Aqua Lad's laughter and failed attempts at speaking.

"Well this night has been just eventful," AJ started," But we had all better be getting some sleep if we're heading for Africa tomorrow… That is if you're all still helping me and Joy out."

Another few moments of talking and only Aaron and AJ were left in the common room. The two settled on the couch to talk before going off to bed.

"Where did they put you?" AJ asked Aaron. She was laid across his chest, drawing absent circles on shoulder." To sleep I mean? I'm rooming with Nessa."

"I'm staying with Cyborg," Aaron said," That is if he and Bee aren't having one of their nights… Then I may be with BB."

"Hm I miss us staying in the same room back at the East Tower," AJ said. The two had been crashing in the East common room on the couch. AJ had grown accustomed to falling asleep in Aaron's arms." I was comfortable…"

"We could just stay here…" Aaron said. AJ smiled lifting her face for a soft kiss, in her agreement. The kiss heated up quickly and AJ felt Aaron's hands stroke her lower back under her shirt. She slid one hand under his shirt as he moved his lips down her throat. Somehow her shirt ended up over the couch back and his was halfway over his head when the door opened.

"AJ I came to offer you some pajamas- Oh crap sorry!" Nessa backed out and AJ jumped back from Aaron as if he had bitten her- which by the growing love bites at her collar bone it seemed he had -and yanked her shirt on again. She glared at Aaron and stepped back.

"AJ- Argyle, I-"

"Save it," AJ sniffled," I get it woo the insecure girl then jump her when you get the chance! Nice Aaron, here I thought I was falling in love with you!"

AJ fled the room to Nessa's arms and Aaron was left in shock staring at the door she left through. How had this great day gone so wrong?

**Emma: Yes I know the end is a tad more graphic then I usually do, but it is needed. AJ will forgive Aaron…. Later on. Besides we can't have them all Happy-Go-Lucky for the entire fic! R&R as usual…**

**Spanish Translations:**

**(1) Aaron what's the matter?**

**(2) My love**

**Romanian Translations:**

**(1)Don't you ever leave me again!**

**(2) staying together**


End file.
